Unforgiven
by Pirate Cap'n Spazz
Summary: Well... uh... Gee... Aren't all my songfic(2) angsty?! Well anyways, this is from Leggy-kun's childhood to death. An' Metallica rulz, so there! XP


Lookee!!!! I'm making a song-fic about Leggy-kun's childhood!! Guess what song I'm using? C'mon! Guess! Fine... Be that way...

"The Unforgiven" by Metallica

_New blood joins this earth_

And quickly he's subdued Through constant pained disgrace The young boy learns their rules 

A young boy, around the age of ten, sat in the middle of a room with three bodies laying around him. The boy crawled over to the smaller body of the three & started shaking her.

"Yurien... Wake up. Please wake up!" the boy pleaded, crying. "Please wake up!!"

When the girl didn't move, the boy pulled himself into a ball & cried. He had had a psychic fit, killing the person closest to him. He didn't care about his parents, but his little sister... He would never again see her little smile, or hear her little voice.

_With time the child draws in _

This whipping boy done wrong 

Deprived of all his thoughts 

The young man struggles on and on he's known 

A vow unto his own 

That never from this day 

His will they'll take away

After the boy buried his sister, he just started walking. Walking away from his past, his life, his emotions. There was a dull glow in the boy's golden eyes. Yet, over time, his hair grew & permanently stuck over his left eye. The boy traveled around the planet, not really learning how to use his powers, so he still had his fits, resulting in "mysterious deaths".

_What I've felt _

What I've known 

Never shined through in what I've shown 

Never be 

Never see 

Won't see what might have been 

What I've felt 

What I've known 

Never shined through in what I've shown 

Never free 

Never me 

So I dub thee unforgiven

The boy had been in the city of July when Vash the Stampede had destroyed it. He had survived, but just barely. He was walking around the town, looking for a place to rest amongst the rubble, when he noticed something with an immense psychic power. As he neared it, he saw that the possessor of this power was a creature of immense beauty. The boy went up the creature.

"Are you an angel?" the boy asked quietly.

The creature gave the boy a cold stare, a stare that seemed to look right into his very soul. Then it answered. "I am no angel, but a being higher than that of humans."

_They dedicate their lives _

To running all of his 

He tries to please then all 

This bitter man he is 

Throughout his life the same 

He's battled constantly 

This fight he cannot win 

A tired man they see no longer cares 

The old man then prepares 

To de regretfully 

That old man here is me

The creature took the boy in, giving him the name Legato. Legato was faithful to his master, never questioning his orders, never thinking that his master's will could be wrong. His master taught him how to hone his skills, how to control his fits. As Legato grew, his fits grew less & less. Finally, a day came when Legato's true mission was revealed to him.

"Legato." his master spoke, giving him the same cold glare that he always did. "You are to find Vash the Stampede, and cause him eternal pain."

"Yes Master." Legato replied and left silently.

_What I've felt _

What I've known 

Never shined through in what I've shown 

Never be 

Never see 

Won't see what might have been 

What I've felt 

What I've known 

Never shined through in what I've shown 

Never free 

Never me 

So I dub thee unforgiven

Vash the Stampede confronted Legato on the hill outside of town. Legato angered Vash so that he may aim his gun at Legato. Thus, he succeeded.

"Go ahead." Legato taunted. "Shoot me. I want Death. I welcome it."

Vas didn't want to shoot him, but the screams of the insurance girls and Legato's pleading for death was devastating to his ears. Legato smiled... Vash's gun started to turn, Vash's finger pulling the trigger against his will.

_You labeled me _

I'll label you 

So I dub thee unforgiven

In his final moments of life, Legato wondered what would have happened if he never had his fits.

/¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ /¬_\\ 

Ok, I'm a really big Metallica fan and this seemed like the perfect song for Legato's whole life. Papa Roach's "Last Resort" would be better for Legato's POV on ep. 24. So, I might do that and a Knives POV (kinda...) with another Metallica song. Man, I hate High School. Oh yeah, I also heard somewhere that Legato had a younger sister (mebbe it was DeadLegato...?) but no one knows if she's alive or if she died. So that's where that idea came from. An' yes, that would make Legato around 30 if he was indeed around 10 at the time of the July incident. =^_\


End file.
